


Good morning, Raymond Smith

by KristaIsNotChrist



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaIsNotChrist/pseuds/KristaIsNotChrist
Summary: Это же каким сентиментальным долбоёбом нужно быть, чтобы болт положить на приказ босса? Как вообще можно было проникнуться сочувствием к этому надоедливому засранцу настолько, чтобы не суметь пустить ему пулю в лоб?И теперь вот, приходится пожинать плоды глупого поступка.
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 14





	Good morning, Raymond Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа с фанфиками и другим контентом по разным фэндомам - https://vk.com/club183989295
> 
> Good morning, Marietta - Tokyo Tramps

_I was feeling so tired, but you made me feel at home_

— Ты убрал его, Рэй? — Микки на Рэймонда даже не смотрит — всё его внимание занимает Розалинд, что улыбается соблазнительно и мужа глазами будто бы пожирает.

— Разумеется, — Смит кивает сдержанно и ждёт разрешения уйти — сейчас он тут явно лишний, это можно понять по сексуальному напряжению между мистером и миссис Пирсон. Майкл будто бы мысли его читает и жестом показывает, что Рэймонд свободен, и тот, на прощание кивнув, покидает кабинет босса.

Рэймонд знает, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Знает, что так нагло врать в лицо Микки — это чистого рода самоубийство, что если правда вдруг вскроется, то…

То вскрываться придётся уже самому Рэймонду.

— Ещё хоть один блядский раз ты с ногами залезешь на диван — я тебе их отпилю, — прямо с порога заявляет Смит, с хладнокровным спокойствием (и, возможно, капелькой раздражения) взирая на нагло развалившегося на диване Флэтчера. Тот ухмыляется, будто хитрый и отчего-то жутко довольный лис, но ноги послушно ставит на пол. 

— И тебе хорошего вечерочка, Рэймондо, — Питер вскидывает ладонь в знак приветствия, но Смит предпочитает его проигнорировать и идёт прямиком на кухню. Нужно выпить. И, желательно, выпить много.

Нервов уже не хватает. Мозги ебут на работе. Мозги ебут дома. И этот замкнутый круг мозгоёбства, кажется, можно разорвать лишь путём пускания пули в лоб. Либо этому проклятому Флэтчеру, либо самому себе.

— Как день прошёл, дорогой? — у Питера голос такой наигранно приторный, что Рэймонд непроизвольно кривится и, стараясь не замечать эту вечно флиртующую занозу в заднице, делает пару больших глотков скотча. — Выглядишь напряжённым. Быть может, я могу помочь тебе расслабиться?

Рэймонд закатывает глаза, шумно втягивает носом воздух и мысленно считает до пяти. Нужно было действительно прикончить этого придурка сразу.

Это же каким сентиментальным долбоёбом нужно быть, чтобы болт положить на приказ босса? Как вообще можно было проникнуться сочувствием к этому надоедливому засранцу настолько, чтобы не суметь пустить ему пулю в лоб?

И теперь вот, приходится пожинать плоды глупого поступка.

На самом деле, Рэймонд уверен в том, что однажды у него лопнет терпение, которого с каждым днём становится всё меньше и меньше. Флэтчер ведь своими выебонами однажды доведёт его, и Смит сможет выдохнуть спокойно, когда положит его бездыханное тело в морозилку.

— Поговори со мной, любовь моя, — Питер практически мурлычет и всё порывается к Рэймонду поближе сесть. Смит старается представить себя где-нибудь в лесу. Тишина, спокойствие, где-то вдалеке щебечут птички…

И ни одного блядского Флэтчера поблизости.

— У меня нет ни сил, ни желания с тобой разговаривать, — всё тем же спокойным тоном отрезает Рэймонд, допивая виски и поднимаясь с места, — так что не знаю, как ты, а я пошёл спать.

— А можно…

— Ещё хоть слово — и ты будешь спать на улице.

Флэтчера перспектива кормить мошкару и мёрзнуть на идеально выстриженном газоне во дворе Рэймонда вообще не радует, и потому он замолкает и тихо вздыхает, укладывая голову на спинку дивана.

Вечно Рэй строит из себя блядскую Снежную королеву, и Питер не знает уже, с какой стороны к нему подступиться, чтоб хоть немного растопить лёд на его сердце.

А Рэймонд не знает, где и когда он успел своё хладнокровие растерять. Работа есть работа. Приказ есть приказ. И если Микки сказал, что нужно убить Флэтчера, то нужно, чёрт возьми, приставить дуло пистолета к его башке и нажать на спусковой крючок.

Только вот не получается почему-то. Рэймонд раз за разом пистолет свой протирает, прокручивая в голове сценарии того, как он входит в свою гостиную и стреляет, не произнося ни слова и навеки затыкая этого придурка. А потом, видимо, оттирает его кровь с дивана и других поверхностей.

И даже ебучее правило пяти секунд тут не работает. Говорят, что если ты не можешь что-то сделать, то нужно досчитать до пяти и делать то, что задумал, потому что после мозг начнёт придумывать отговорки.

Рэймонд пытался. Честно, пытался! Только вот Флэтчер будто видит этот таймер в его голове, будто знает, что будет дальше, и по прошествии пяти секунд выдаёт что-то совершенно глупое и наивное, после чего пальцы Рэймонда, сжимавшие рукоять пистолета, расслабляются и задвигают оружие поглубже под диванную подушку.

На самом деле, привыкнуть можно к чему угодно. И Рэймонд всегда думал, что к нему это точно не относится, однако ещё один предмет мебели в виде Флэтчера спустя какое-то время перестаёт раздражать. Не совсем, конечно, но всё же.

И Рэймонд как-то пропускает тот момент, когда мысль о том, что нужно наконец покончить с Флэтчером, с концами покидает его голову.

Он как-то пропускает тот момент, когда вечерние разговоры с Питером на отвлечённые темы за чашечкой чая стали чуть ли не трацицией.

И пальцы к пистолету уже не тянутся, а сценарии убийства этой занозы в заднице в его голове больше не вырисовываются.

— Как дела на работе, любовь моя? — привычно спрашивает Флэтчер, когда слышит хлопок входной двери. Вид замученного Рэймонда заставляет его лишь сочувственно улыбнуться.

Питер знает, что ответа на свой вопрос не получит, но всё равно выжидающе смотрит на Рэя, пока тот молча потягивает виски, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в одну точку.

— Я устал, — вдруг тихо выдыхает он, и Флэтчер, встрепенувшись, чуточку ближе к нему подсаживается, удивлённый тому, что Смит соизволил с ним заговорить. — Так что я бы посоветовал меня не раздражать.

Последние его слова Флэтчер пропускает мимо ушей и ещё сильнее к Рэймонду придвигается, не спуская с него глаз.

— Помочь тебе расслабиться? — на губах — всё та же лисья ухмылка, и брови вверх в заигрывающем жесте дёргаются. Рэй устало выдыхает. — Нет, я серьёзно, ты выглядишь очень напряжённым.

— Ты напрягаешь ещё сильнее, — Рэймонд поправляет очки и настороженно смотрит на вскочившего с места Флэтчера. Тот зачем-то обходит диван и рукава на водолазке закатывает, и это почему-то пугает. — Тронешь меня — и я откушу твою блядскую руку по шею.

Но Питеру вообще всё нипочём: он все угрозы в свой адрес игнорирует и ладони на плечи Рэймонда укладывает. Тот дёргается и уже даже к пистолету под подушкой тянется, но Флэтчер его поглаживает успокаивающе и — Рэй его не видит, но уверен в этом — улыбается.

— Расслабься и получай удовольствие, дорогой, — шёпотом произносит Флэтчер, склонившись к его уху, и Рэймонд оставляет все попытки прогнать этого придурка. Ему даже удаётся более или менее расслабиться под крепкими ладонями, разогревающими его плечи. — Если бы ты снял рубашку, было бы, конечно, гораздо удобнее…

— Я не буду раздеваться при тебе, — перебивает его Рэймонд, и Флэтчер почему-то тихо смеётся.

— Я понял, понял, тогда просто доверься мне.

И Рэймонд доверяется. Впервые за те полтора месяца, что Питер капает ему на мозг и раздражает своим присутствием, он ему доверяется, позволяет к себе прикасаться.

И, чёрт, Рэй солжёт, если скажет, что массаж был ему неприятен.

Возможно, жить с Флэтчером может быть не так уж плохо.

— Не день, а хуй пойми что, — заявляет Рэймонд прямо с порога, и Флэтчер вдруг улыбается. Не потому, что ему хочется посмеяться над заебавшимся Рэем, а потому что тот _заговорил первым_.

— Сделать тебе чаю, дорогой? — Питер спрашивает даже практически серьёзно, и Рэймонд, не прекращая свой рассказ об очередном хуёвом дне, согласно кивает.

Оказывается, Флэтчер не только умеет делать массаж, но ещё и прекрасный чай заваривает. Если б ещё не пиздел без умолку и не подкатывал к Рэю свои шары, то вообще был бы не мужчина, а золото.

Рэймонд уже даже не отрицает того факта, что его к этому придурку тянет. Он уже даже не ругается, когда Флэтчер прикасается к нему, и не посылает куда подальше, когда тот включает режим пикап-мастера сотого уровня.

Порой он даже позволяет себе прикоснуться к Флэтчеру самостоятельно: то по плечу его похлопает, то с его водолазки невесть откуда взявшуюся пушинку уберёт. И Питер после подобных жестов улыбается так, словно только что выиграл пару миллионов фунтов в лотерею.

— Я вот всё жду не дождусь, когда же ты мне предложение сделаешь, дорогой, — с придыханием проговаривает Флэтчер, когда подаёт Рэймонду чашку с зелёным чаем. Тот тихо вздыхает и делает глоток.

— Могу предложить только нахуй сходить, — от горячего напитка находящегося рядом Флэтчера по телу разливается тепло, а чувство усталости отходит на второй план. И Рэймонд, кажется, впервые за долгое время чувствует себя хорошо.

Невыполненный приказ Микки всё тем же тяжким грузом на нём висит, но эта тяжесть уже не ощущается так ярко.

— Только если на твой, любовь моя, — обыденным тоном произносит Питер, пожимая плечом, и Рэй помимо воли смеётся.

С каких это пор вообще ты начал смеяться над его глупыми шутками, Смит?

— Хочешь, сделаю тебе массаж? — Флэтчер замечает, как Рэймонд болезненно морщится, потирая шею, и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднимается с места.

Рэй даже не пытается сопротивляться — желания уже нет никакого, а массаж действительно мог бы сейчас помочь.

Рэймонд под его руками млеет, глаза прикрывает расслабленно и чуть ли не мурлычет от приятных прикосновений. Всякая бдительность отключается напрочь, и Рэй в такие моменты уязвим, как никогда, но Питер даже мысли не допускает о том, чтобы как-либо вредить.

Но на этот раз массажем всё не ограничивается. Флэтчер руки от Рэймонда убирает, но пока от него не отходит. Стоит, ладонями опершись на спинку дивана, и будто бы размышляет о чём-то.

А после склоняется и невесомо совсем целует Рэя в шею. Питер замирает в таком положении на пару секунд и ждёт непонятно чего.

Либо Рэймонд ему сейчас въебёт, либо этим вечером произойдёт что-то очень хорошее.

— Я бы не советовал, — в голос Рэя возвращается привычная холодность, и Флэтчер, разочарованно вздохнув, садится на диван. Но не поодаль, а довольно близко к Рэймонду и прямо в глаза ему смотрит.

— Почему нет? — вопрос абсолютно серьёзный, и даже лисьей ухмылки на губах нет. Смит отвечать не спешит, лишь чай пьёт и смотрит куда-то за окно. Питеру это молчание совершенно не нравится. — Рэй?

— Потому что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, — Смит всё так же лица к нему не поворачивает и говорит негромко. Флэтчер на такое заявление лишь фыркает.

— Как по мне, — он придвигается ещё чуточку ближе. Рэймонд дёргается, словно хочет отсесть, но в последнее мгновение передумывает и остаётся на месте, — поцелуи могут привести только к хорошему.

И Питер — чёрт бы его побрал — пальцами к шее Рэймонда прикасается, поглаживает легко, заставляя спину Смита покрыться мурашками.

— Флэтч…

— О, так ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — Флэтчер смеётся негромко, на пару секунд прекращая свои поглаживания, но после, заметив, что Рэймонд уже к прикосновениям начал ластиться, их возобновляет. — Назови хотя бы одну причину, почему я должен остановиться, и я — честное слово — от тебя отстану.

— Вот же сукин сын, — Смит выдыхает шумно, но беззлобно и, отставив опустевшую кружку на столик, поворачивает голову к Питеру.

Мыслей в голове ровно ноль, и потому Рэй даже не пытается шевелить мозгами и придумывать какие-то причины. Да и не хочет, если честно.

— Это значит «о да, Флэтчер, сделай со мной всё, что тебе захочется»? — Питер ещё ближе садится и вторую свою ладонь укладывает на чужое бедро.

— Это значит «заткни свою ебучку и поцелуй меня уже, придурок», — Рэймонд выдыхает раздражённо, но Флэтчер, улыбнувшись даже слишком довольно, наконец прикасается губами к его губам.

Он целует Рэя медленно, словно стараясь растянуть удовольствие, и пальцами, что до этого покоились на его шее, зарывается в волосы Смита, превращая идеально уложенную причёску в растрёпанное нечто. Рэймонд хотел бы возмутиться, но Флэтчер, легко прикусивший его нижнюю губу и тут же проведший по ней языком, его голову всех лишних мыслей лишает.

Питер времени зря не теряет: языком в чужой рот проскальзывает и пальцами поддевает ремень на брюках Рэймонда. Тот его ладони своей касается, останавливая, и отстраняется.

— Не здесь. В спальню.

И Флэтчер готов поклясться, что чуть хрипловатый от возбуждения голос Рэя — это именно то, что окончательно сведёт его с ума этим вечером.

На пути в спальню Рэймонд целует его уже сам: в губы впивается настойчиво, словно дорвался наконец до того, чего так долго желал, и Флэтчера отпускает от себя лишь тогда, когда толкает его на кровать.

Этой ночью Флэтчер добивается-таки того, чтобы спать вместе с Рэймондом. И его даже — о чудо — уговаривать не приходится.

***

Хлопок входной двери, звон ключей и усталый вздох. Флэтчер настолько погружён в готовку, что приход Рэймонда замечает лишь тогда, когда Смит его со спины обнимает и носом утыкается в его шею.

— Как дела на работе, дорогой? — Питер ладони Рэя невесомо поглаживает и свободной рукой включает чайник.

— Заебался, — честно выдыхает Смит, выпуская Флэтчера из объятий. Тот далеко отойти ему не позволяет — за руку ловит и коротко в губы целует, и Рэймонд, кажется, впервые за весь этот день улыбается.

— Ужин почти готов, так что иди отдыхай, — Питер пальцами по его щеке нежно проводит, и Рэй, кивая, уходит с кухни прочь.

— Спасибо, любовь моя.

Флэтчер улыбается глупо-глупо возвращается к прежнему занятию, мурлыча себе под нос какую-то незамысловатую песенку.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо за то, что прочитали мою работу! Надеюсь, она вам понравилась :)  
> И если это так, то не пожалейте, пожалуйста, лайка или отзыва - это действительно очень мотивирует писать больше и развиваться в этом деле. Но если работа вам не понравилась, то отзыв также будет кстати - укажите мне на мои ошибки, чтобы я исправилась и не допускала их в дальнейшем.
> 
> Если вдруг хотите, то можете задонатить мне копеечку: 2202 2019 4315 2344 (Сбербанк).  
> Это тоже очень мотивирует, скажу я вам ;)
> 
> И, кстати говоря, я могу написать фанфик по вашему вкусу, вся информация тут: https://vk.com/toshanepishet?w=wall-183989295_45


End file.
